papalouiecharactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Papa's Cupcakeria HD
Chefs: James and Willow Looking for James/Willow Start is Cinnamon Cake Jazzy Frosted Cake All Holiday and Season Update October 7, 2015: Papa's Cupcakeria HD is announced. October 14, 2015: Sneak Peak: 16 Customer is Papa's Cupcakeria HD October 21, 2015: Sneak Peak: Seasons & Holiday Cinnamon Cake October 28, 2015: Sneak Peak: Mini Games is Rico's Chiliwork November 4, 2015: Sneak Peak: Batter Stations November 11, 2015: Sneak Peak: New Holiday is Back to School November 18, 2015: Sneak Peak: Bake Stations November 25, 2015: Sneak Peak: Build Stations December 2, 2015: Sneak Peak: All 99 Customer December 3, 2015: Great News!! Papa's Cupcakeria HD is approved and will be available in the Ipad Store Google Play Store, and the Ipad Store on Thursday, December 10th, 2015! December 10, 2015: The game in now available Holiday Valentine's Day ( Rank 6 ) (Scarlett, Roy, Greg, Allan, Sue, Lisa, Mary) St. Paddy's Day ( Rank 11 ) (Georgito, Skyler, Doan, Edna, Julep, Zoe, Gino Romano) Easter ( Rank 16 ) (Mandi, Penny, Cletus, Hugo, Kingsley, Austin, Vicky, Prudence) Big Top Carnival ( Rank 21 ) (Foodini, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell, Mindy, Perri, Rhonda, Carlo Romano) Summer Luau ( Rank 26 ) (Nevada, Utah, Hacky Zak, Connor, Nick, Chuck, Kahuna, Wally) Starlight Jubilee ( Rank 31 ) (Clair, Alberto, Boomer, Franco, Sarge Fan, Clover, Gremmie) Back to School ( Rank 36 ) (Rico, Maggie, Cecilia, Ivy, Rudy, Akari, Peggy, Taylor, Yui, Deano) Maple Mornings ( Rank 41 ) (Cooper, Johnny, Captain Cori, Tohru, Robby, Crystal, Tony, Matt, Kenji) Halloween ( Rank 46 ) (James/Willow, Iggy, Ember, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Sasha, Brody) Thanksgiving ( Rank 51 ) (Sienna, Hank, Big Pauly, Yippy, Shannon, Timm, Chester) Christmas ( Rank 56 ) (Olga, Hope, Rita, Santa, Wendy, Marty, Olivia) New Year ( Rank 61 ) (Xandra, Little Edoardo, Bruna Romano, Kayla, Scooter, Papa Louie) Customer # Marty ( Tutorial ) # Mary ( Tutorial ) # Vicky ( Random ) # Mitch ( Random ) # Connor ( Random ) # Captain Cori ( Random ) # Olga ( Time ) # Franco ( Time ) # Wally ( Time ) # Nick ( Time ) # Gino Romano ( Time ) # Austin ( Time ) # Tony ( Time ) # Lisa ( Time ) # Kayla ( Time ) # Clair ( Time ) # Yippy ( Time ) # Matt ( Time ) # Carlo Romano ( Time ) # Captain Cori ( Time ) # Peggy ( Time ) # Rudy ( Time ) # Perri ( Time ) # Timm ( Time ) # Professor Fitz ( Time ) # Hope ( Time ) # Mitch ( Time ) # Bruna Romano ( Time ) # Scooter ( Time ) # Crystal ( Time ) # Marty ( Day 2 ) # Yui ( Rank 2 ) # Johnny ( Rank 3 ) # Ivy ( Rank 4 ) # Taylor ( Rank 5 ) # Scarlett ( Rank 6 ) # Roy ( Rank 7 ) # Sue ( Rank 8 ) # Greg ( Rank 9 ) # Allan ( Rank 10 ) # Georgito ( Rank 11 ) # Julep ( Rank 12 ) # Zoe ( Rank 13 ) # Skyler ( Rank 14 ) # Doan ( Rank 15 ) # Cletus ( Rank 16 ) # Kingsley ( Rank 17 ) # Hugo ( Rank 18 ) # Penny ( Rank 19 ) # Prudence ( Rank 20 ) # Foodini ( Rank 21 ) # Pinch Hitwell ( Rank 22 ) # Mindy ( Rank 23 ) # Bertha ( Rank 24 ) # Rhonda ( Rank 25 ) # Kahuna ( Rank 26 ) # Hacky Zak ( Rank 27 ) # Utah ( Rank 28 ) # Nevada ( Rank 29 ) # Chuck ( Rank 30 ) # Boomer ( Rank 31 ) # Sarge Fan ( Rank 32 ) # Clover ( Rank 33 ) # Gremmie ( Rank 34 ) # Angela ( Rank 35 ) # Cecilia ( Rank 36 ) # Rico ( Rank 37 ) # Akari ( Rank 38 ) # Maggie ( Rank 39 ) # Deano ( Rank 40 ) # Cooper ( Rank 41 ) # Robby ( Rank 42 ) # Tohru ( Rank 43 ) # Matt ( Rank 44 ) # Kenji ( Rank 45 ) # Sasha ( Rank 46 ) # Ninjoy ( Rank 47 ) # Brody ( Rank 48 ) # Ember ( Rank 49 ) # Iggy ( Rank 50 ) # Hank ( Rank 51 ) # Sienna ( Rank 52 ) # Big Pauly ( Rank 53 ) # Shannon ( Rank 54 ) # Chester ( Rank 55 ) # Santa ( Rank 56 ) # Rita ( Rank 57 ) # Wendy ( Rank 58 ) # Roxanna ( Rank 59 ) # Olivia ( Rank 60 ) # Xandra ( Rank 61 ) # Little Edoardo ( Rank 62 ) # Papa Louie ( Rank 63 ) Closer # Trishna # Radlynn # Mayor Mallow # Quinn # Mr. Beant # Xolo # Jojo Ingredients Basic Liners * Liner A (Pink/White Vertical Stripes) * Liner B (Blue/White Polka Dots) * Liner C (Yellow/White Swirls) * Liner D (Green/White Horizontal Stripes) Cakes * Chocolate Cake (Start) * Vanilla Cake (Start) * Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 5) * Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 7) * Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 19) * Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Rhonda at Rank 25) * Pineapple Cake (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 34) * Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 44) * Kiwi Cake (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 60) Frostings * White Frosting (Start) * Pink Frosting (Start) * Green Frosting (Unlocked with Marty at Day 2) * Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 10) * Violet Frosting (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 15) * Red Frosting (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 24) * Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 29) * Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked with Angela at Rank 35) * Black Frosting (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 45) * Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 50) * Orange Frosting (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 51) * Mocha Frosting (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 54) * Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked with Chester at Rank 55) * Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked with Roxanna at Rank 59) Toppings * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Cherries (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Chocolate Drizzle (Start) * Strawberry Drizzle (Start) * Vanilla Drizzle (Start) * Shaved Coconut (Start) * Nutty Butter Cups (Start) * Gummy Onions (Start) * Marshmallow (Unlocked with Yui at Rank 2) * Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 3) * Sourball (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 4) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6) * Strawberry Wafer (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 9) * Rock Candy (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 14) * Lollipop Bites (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 20) * Frosted Flowers (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 23) * Cloudberries (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 30) * Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 39) * Salted Caramel (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 40)